


About Her

by notenoughcoffee



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Prompt: "This isn't about her, it's no-. Wait. Sorry. It is about her."Parr is at the pub with Aragon. She just wants to go home.





	About Her

Parr drained her soda water, dropping the glass back onto the tabletop. The wooden surface had been marred with nicks and gouges from years of abuse. Initials carved into the veneer finish glared at her, ugly and pretentious. Parr was unnerved to see her own “CP” paired with a “DS.” Circles of condensation from her drink in the place in front of her further defaced the table, and as she dragged her glass through them, connecting one to another and leaving behind a trail of moisture, she realized she was further nettling herself with the mess.

She hated this pub. It was dark, dirty, and woefully understaffed. She shuddered wondering when the last time the table had been wiped down.

The sight in front of her did little to diminish her detestation of the location. 

Aragon, sitting across from her and behind a barricade of empty wine glasses tainted with a thin red film, eyes glossed over, was staring just to the left of Parr’s head. Parr had tried to find what had caught her attention, but with no luck, she had to determine that it was a long ago memory that had nothing at all to do with the present. Fat, heavy tears left tracks down her cheeks, and she had not uttered a word since she had sat down with her last glass of wine - the contents of which had been emptied in almost a single gulp and had taken up its position in the blockade separating the two women. 

It was unsettling to say the least. 

Parr had tried many times over to continue the conversation, or to steer it in a direction that would see them leaving the dive for a brighter, less filthy option, or better yet, home. Her efforts were to no avail. Aragon continued to sit, still as stone, leaning over the table with her arms folded, staring off into the distance, as silent tears rolled down her face.

“Who would have known that those exorbitant expeditions would result in such a state of affairs all those years ago,” Parr shrugged and continued with her one sided conversation. “Do you remember your parents discussing any of that hack’s voyages when you were still in Spain?” She paused, allowing enough time for an answer to be supplied. “No, I don’t suppose you would have remembered when you were so small,” Parr concluded. Since Aragon had become a lackluster conversationalist, she’d been having an ongoing discussion with herself after reading a headline from the news app on her phone. 

Aragon gave a little hiccup, startling herself out of her trance. Parr’s breath caught, hopeful for the prospect of getting out of there. 

When Aragon made eye contact with her, she nearly leapt out of her seat in triumph, gathering all of her belongings and sliding from the booth to give Aragon a helping hand.

Aragon looked at the proffered hand, but did not take it. She stayed fixed to her seat.

“Look, Catherine, whatever Anne has done this time, I promise we’ll get it sorted. Please can we just go?” Parr begged, not at all ashamed of the whining tone her voice had taken on in her desperation.

Aragon gave another hiccup. “This isn’t about her, it’s- no. Wait. Sorry. It is about her,” she slurred, swinging her legs out of the booth and taking a fistful of Parr’s shirt to bring her down to eye-level. 

Parr, hunched uncomfortably, asked, “What is it this time?”

“It’s just- it’s. You know? She always has to be so-” Aragon finished with a growl, giving Parr a bit of a shake to drive home her point.

“Yes. Argh. You’re right. Let’s get a move on then, shall we?”

“Ugh. You know what she’s like!” Aragon pulled her even closer.

“Yes. She’s terrible. The absolute worst,” Parr said quickly, eager to speed things along with her back protesting her positioning.

Aragon’s face twisted, letting out a howling sob, “She’s not! You take that back! Take it back!” 

Parr felt the soda water slosh in her stomach at the violent shake Aragon gave her. Thoroughly confused at the reaction she received and feeling rather ill with the drink splashing about inside her, she quickly recanted, “You’re right. She’s not! I’m sorry.”

“I spent so much time hating her,” she cried, her words broken apart with sniffling. “And all this time she’s just been so,” she let out a shuddering breath, “nice!”

Parr, nearly nose-to-nose with the sniveling woman, had no idea how to react. She had only ever heard Aragon railing against Anne, dwelling on her detestation of her and her antics. The person before her was not the one she knew.

“Like this morning,” Aragon continued, “She gathered beautiful, fresh, yellow flowers and left them on my windowsill. I think she pinched them from the neighbor’s garden, but still, how nice was that?” Tears had entirely covered her face, clinging to her eyelashes, and dripping off the tip of her nose onto Parr’s. 

Parr gave the hand still holding a fistful of her clothing a gentle pat. “You’re right. She can be sweet when she wants to. Why don’t we go thank her for those flowers, yeah?” Freedom was so close, Parr could almost feel the cool breeze from the door on the other side of the pub.

“No! She doesn’t want me to know it was her! Why does she do that?” Aragon wailed.

Parr sighed. “You know how she is.” She wrapped an arm around Aragon’s shoulders, giving her another gentle pat.

“Yeah. I do know how she is,” Aragon nodded along with her and dropping her head forward to rest against Parr’s shoulder.

Parr, awkwardly positioned, watched as harried bar staff ran from one end of the bar to the other to fulfill orders until she heard soft snores from her friend. 

Knowing that she had lost the battle, she unlocked her phone. It was time to call in the reinforcements. She nudged Aragon until she was able to sit next to her in the booth and waited for Anne to come clean up the mess she had made again.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd give you guys some pointless fluff before I make terrible things happen in some other fics.


End file.
